kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Match
The Platinum Match is a hidden match in the US and European Versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. It is unlocked at Olympus Coliseum if one clears the Hercules Cup. In it, the player fights the optional boss, Sephiroth. Battle Strategy Sephiroth is the hardest boss in Kingdom Hearts and it takes a lot to beat him. The abilities you need are Strike Raid and Second Chance. Equipping Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blade, and any other support abilities you have would also help. Put all your Elixirs in all of your item slots. Your level should be at least 65 or higher, but this is considered a low level when challenging Sephiroth. When the battle begins, get very far away from Sephiroth, as his sword attacks cover a lot of ground. Sephiroth's attacks at this point are basic sword slashes and a flame pillar which he will use throughout the battle. This can be avoided by staying away from him. Once you've reached safety, begin unleashing Strike Raid combos on Sephiroth. This will not work well if he is in the air. Also, don't worry if his health seems to not move an inch when attacking. He just has more health than visually allowed (similar to Hades), and it may take a while before damage can be seen. At the end of combos, Sephiroth will teleport and attack you from behind after disappearing for a few seconds, but you can see where he is before he attacks by locking on. Continue unleashing Strike Raid combos until his health bar reaches the orange section. At this point, Sephiroth gets faster, he teleports more often, and he gets a new attack which takes away all your MP and HP, instant KO. He will begin the attack after teleporting, so locking on before he reappears is essential. However, if you have Second Chance equipped, you still have a chance. This attack can be seen when he stands in place and waves his hand with an orange glow. You will also hear him say, "Descend Heartless Angel" If you manage to reach him before you get an orange halo above your head, the attack will be stopped. However, if you receive a orange halo, go to your Items and select an Elixir as the halo closes in. That way you'll have all your HP and MP back before Sephiroth attacks again and defeats you. After the attack, Sephiroth will begin running and slashing a lot faster. At this point, manual combos are preferred, since Strike Raid will most likely miss. Also, Sephiroth has another new attack. It can be recognized by the screen getting darker and Sephiroth beginning to fly, leaving small black feathers behind. He will begin slashing at you rapidly, and getting caught in his combo could mean certain death. You can dodge it by using Superglide to get away, by rapidly using Dodge Roll or by using the Guard command. Continue hacking away at Sephiroth's health while watching out for Sin Harvest and his aerial combos. When his health reaches the yellow bar, Sephiroth will begin using Meteor. This is a long spell that can easily kill you. The spell begins with many meteors falling down from the sky, with each collisions causing energy outbursts on the ground. Just jump and you'll be fine. Don't glide though, as you may hit one of those meteors as they fall. The meteors will begins circling Sephiroth, and getting hit by them WILL cause damage. This could be dodged by running over to Sephiroth and standing next to him. Don't waste your time attacking, as he is invulnerable at the moment. When the meteors disappear, Sephiroth will unleash a giant white sphere of energy in your direction, but you'll easily avoid it if you are standing next to him. After the spell, Sephiroth will go berserk. He will become even faster and will teleport more often. When he reappears, he will either rapidly slash at you in a spiral or explode black spheres of energy surrounding him. At this time, Sonic Blade can be used to cause some serious damage after dodging or guarding his attacks. Ars Arcanum should be used if you manage to get very close to him. Manual combos are encouraged though. Just keep attacking until you finally defeat Sephiroth. See Also Gold Match Category:Olympus Coliseum